Une nouvelle vie
by angeloe13
Summary: Cela fait maintenant un an que Scorpius et Rose sont ensemble et ils décident finalement de l'annoncer à leurs parents mais tout ne se passe comme ils l'auraient souhaités.
1. Chapter 1

Rose et Scorpius retournaient chez eux pour les vacances de noël comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard mais à la différence des autres ces deux jeunes gens allaient avouer à leur famille respective la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis maintenant leur sixième année car ils en avaient assez de le cacher à leur famille et puis si comme ils le prétendaient ils les aimaient alors ils seraient heureux pour eux, après tout les parents ne souhaitent que le bonheur de leurs enfants alors si c'était réellement la cas ils accepteraient leur amour, avant de rejoindre leur famille respective ils s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne chance mutuellement.

Quand Rose rentra chez elle, elle se décida à leur dire tout de suite la vériter pourquoi toujours remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire la veille alors elle appela ses parents qui vinrent s'assoir en face d'elle.

-Papa, maman, vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas et vous ne souhaitez que mon bonheur pas vrai.

-Evidemment ma chérie.

-Alors si je vous dis que j'aime un garçon et que lui aussi m'aime sincèrement vous me répondez quoi.

-Qu'il fasse attention à lui et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à te faire du mal sinon ça va mal se passer mais dit moi Rosie qui est l'homme qui a volé ton cœur.

-Papa tu t'énerves pas d'accord.

-Promis tant que ce n'est pas le fils Malefoy.

-C'est le fils Malefoy, je sors avec Scorpius.

-NON ! Il en est hors de question, et je suis sur qu'il te fera du mal et puis qui te dit qu'il est sincère avec toi.

-Parce que ont est ensemble depuis l'année dernière.

-QUOI ! Comment as-tu pu nous cacher une chose pareille.

-Ron calme toi, d'accord.

-HUGO , vient ici.

-Oui papa.

-Tu étais au courant que ta sœur sortait avec le fils Malefoy.

-Oui.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi ?

-Parce que Rose ma fait promettre de ne rien vous dire et que Scorpius est plutôt sympa et puis si il ne l'était pas Albus ne serait pas le meilleur ami de Scorpius tu ne crois pas.

-Alors toi aussi tes ami avec ce vaut rien.

-Ami c'est un grand mot mais j'en reviens pas que je vais dire ça mais bon, Scorpius mérite que tu lui laisses une chance.

-Merci Hugo.

-Je vais essayer de faire effort mais je ne promets rien.

-Merci papa, merci, merci.

-Il te rend heureuse n'est ce pas.

-Oui maman très heureuse.

-Alors c'est le principal pour moi et pour ton père mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant et que maintenant.

-J'avais peur de votre réaction surtout la tienne papa mais je n'en pouvais plus de vous le cacher, je l'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache, je n'ai pas honte de mon amour pour lui et Scorpius va le dire aussi à son père, lui aussi en marre de mentir à son père, il doit surement être en train de le faire en ce moment.

-Mais Rose si jamais il te fait le moindre mal je n'hésiterai pas….

-Je sais papa mais sa n'arrivera pas, tu verras.

-J'espère pour lui.

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malefoy,

-Père je dois te parler.

-Je n'ai n'est pas beaucoup de temps, dépêche-toi.

-Voilà, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et ça va faire maintenant un peu plus d'an qu'on est ensemble.

-Je suppose que c'est la fille Nott.

-Non, ce n'est pas elle.

-Ce sera elle où personne.

-Je ne serais jamais avec elle, la seule avec qui je veux être c'est Rose.

-Rose Weasley.

-Oui.

-Jamais moi vivant, jamais tu ne sortiras avec une Weasley, jamais tu m'entends, si ta mère savait cela elle se retournait dans sa tombe.

-Non, si elle était vivante elle serait heureuse pour moi.

-Non, elle ne le saurait pas et puis de toute façon à la fin de tes études tu épouseras la fille Nott.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, jamais je préfère mourir plutôt que d'épouser cette folle.

-Ce mariage est prévu depuis votre naissance.

-J'aime Rose Weasley et tant qu'elle voudra de moi je resterai avec elle.

-Non ! La discussion est close, tu finis ta septième année et…..

-NON ! Si je devais me marié de toute façon se serai avec Rose et personne d'autre.

-Tu me défis ?

-Oui !

Pendant ce temps chez les Potter,

James et Albus faisait une partie d'échec version sorciers pendant que Lily aidait sa mère Ginny à la cuisine, Harry lui était encore au travail il devait revenir dans une petite heure, quand soudain ils entendirent sonner à la porte, Albus alla ouvrir.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Je peux entrer je ne savais pas où aller.

-Oui evidemment rentre, appui toi sur moi je vais t'aider d'accord, MAMAN j'ai besoin de ton aide, là voilà allonge toi sur le canapé.

-Oh mon dieu Scorpius qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Mon père, il voulait que…et moi j'ai dis non alors.

- Chut calme-toi, maman va te soigner, tout va bien se passer, tu es en sécurité ici.

C'est à ce moment que Harry arriva chez lui, quand il rentra chez lui il vit le regard paniqué de sa femme qui tenait diverse fiole dans les mains puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune fils Malefoy qui était allongé sur son canapé et il comprit le regard de sa femme Scorpius était dans un sal état, son épaule n'était plus à sa place sa jambe gauche était en sang ainsi que le haut de sa tête et il devait surement avoir plusieurs côtes cassées puis qu'il avait du mal à respirer, il s'approcha de lui avec douceur.

-Qui t'a fait sa Scorpius.

-Mon père…..désoler savait pas où aller.

-Ne t'en fait pas tu es toujours le bienvenu tu le sais bien.

-Harry il faut qu'il aille à ST Mangouste, ils pourront mieux le soigner.

-Très bien, Scorpius tu vas t'appuyer sur moi pour aller à ST Mangouste d'accord, tu verras tout se passera bien.

-Oui Monsieur Potter.

-Très bien c'est parti.

A suivre…

C'est ma première fic que j'écris sur hp dites moi ce que vous en pensez , merci.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Qui t'a fait sa Scorpius._

_-Mon père…..désoler savait pas où aller._

_-Ne t'en fait pas tu es toujours le bienvenu tu le sais bien._

_-Harry il faut qu'il aille à ST Mangouste, ils pourront mieux le soigner._

_-Très bien, Scorpius tu vas t'appuyer sur moi pour aller à ST Mangouste d'accord, tu verras tout se passera bien._

_-Oui Monsieur Potter._

_-Très bien c'est parti._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Albus et son père Harry attendaient dans la salle d'attente de ST Mangouste, attendant des nouvelles de Scorpius en espérant qu'elle soit bonne, finalement au bout de deux longue heures d'attente un guérisseur vint les voir.

-Alors comment va-t-il, il va s'en remettre, tout va bien se passer.

-Calme toi Albus, alors dîtes nous comment va Scorpius.

-Avec du temps et du repos, il ira très bien mais pour éviter toutes douleurs, j'ai préféré lui donner une potion qui lui a permet un sommeil sans rêve, il se réveillera surement pas avant demain mais vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaiter, chambre 307.

-Merci.

Les deux Potter se dirigèrent donc en direction de la chambre de Scorpius, quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent un Scorpius Malefoy en train de dormir tranquillement, ces blessures n'étaient presque plus voyante, merci à la magie, mais on pouvait encore voir l'hématome qu'il avait sur le front, Albus prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Papa, qu'est ce qui va se passer pour son père, vous allez l'arrêter au moins.

-Il faut que Scorpius porte plainte contre son père sinon on ne peut rien faire, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

-J'espère qu'il va porter plainte, comment un père peut-il faire ça à son propre fils, tout ça parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur un point.

-Je ne sais pas fils.

-Tu crois que je devrais prévenir Rose.

-Pourquoi tu veux prévenir Rose ? Ils sont amis ?

-En faite ils sortent ensemble depuis environ un an et ils avaient décidés de l'annoncer à leurs parents et sa à mal tourner pour Scorpius, il a surement pris la défense de Rose.

-Alors je pense que tu devrais la mettre au courant, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de l'avoir près de lui quand il se réveillera.

-Tu as raison papa mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

-Je vais aller lui dire, je reviens avec elle.

Chez les Weasley,

Ron entendit frapper à la porte, il se demanda qui sa pouvait bien être en cette fin de journée et il fut surpris de voir Harry de l'autre côté, il fit un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la vieux ?

-Je suis venu voir Rose en fait, c'est à propos de Scorpius.

-Toi aussi t'as appris, j'en reviens toujours pas que ma fille, ma petite fille est choisi Malefoy pour petite ami, c'est vrai quoi elle mérite tellement mieux, j'ai peur qu'il se fiche d'elle et ne l'aime pas vraiment.

-Je pense que quand je vais t'apprendre la nouvelle, tu verras le fils Malefoy sous un autre jour et tu comprendras qu'il l'aime vraiment, maintenant il faut que je parle à Rose.

-Rose tu veux bien descendre, ton oncle Harry est là et il a besoin de te parler.

-Eh salut oncle Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Scorpius est à ST Mangouste.

-Quoi, comment ça, il va bien, non, qu'est ce qui c'est passer, dis-moi oncle Harry.

-Quand je suis revenu du travail, il était allongé sur mon canapé en mauvais état….

-Qui lui a fait ça.

-Son père, juste après lui avoir annoncé votre relation.

-Malefoy à fait ça à son propre fils tout ça parce qu'il a choisi ma fille comme petite amie.

-Oui Ron, il a pris sa défense et en a subit les conséquences.

-Cet homme est un monstre je l'ai toujours dis.

-Qui est un monstre ? Oh bonjour Harry.

-Salut Hermione.

-Alors qui est ce monstre.

-Malefoy.

-Ron ! Je croyais que tu allais faire un effort pour l'amour de ta fille.

-Non pas le fils le père, il a frappé Scorpius car il sort avec notre fille Hermione même moi qui ne suis pas vraiment heureux de cette relation, jamais je n'aurais pu frapper mon enfant.

-Je peux y aller papa.

-Oui mais je viens avec toi.

-Ne discute pas, c'est comme ça.

Quand Rose et son père Ron arrivèrent à ST Mangouste, Harry les emmena à la chambre de Scorpius Malefoy, quand ils passèrent la porte de la chambre ils virent Albus allongé inconscient sur le sol et le lit où se trouvait Scorpius quelque minute plutôt était vide.

-Albus, Albus mon fils tu m'entends.

-Papa.

-Oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé Albus.

-Désoler Rose, ils étaient deux et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit son père a enlevé Scorpius.

-Oh mon dieu, non, ce n'est pas possible et tout est de ma faute si je n'avais pas….

-Rose ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Mais si papa c'est la mienne si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on vous révèle notre relation, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

-C'est pas ta faute Rose, oncle Harry et moi on va le retrouver, d'accord et tout ira bien, tu verras.

-Rose tu restes avec Albus et comme ta dit ton père on s'occupe de Malefoy.

-D'accord.

C'est ainsi que Rose vit transplaner son père et son oncle vers le manoir des Malefoy, elle aussi voulait venir mais elle savait que si elle y allait cela pourrait être pire, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de rester avec Albus.

Pendant ce temps au manoir des Malefoy,

Scorpius était allongé sur le sol, complètement en sueur suite à la douleur des endoloris que lui infligeait son père, il n'épousera jamais la fille Nott, il n'y avait que Rose qui comptait, plutôt mourir que d'être séparé d'elle, Rose était son âme sœur, il savait qu'il voulait passer le restant de sa vie à ces côtés si elle le voulait aussi.

-Endoloris.

-Papa arrête je t'en supplie.

-Si tu épouses la fille Nott.

-Jamais.

-Endoloris.

Quand Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le manoir des Malefoy, ils entendirent des cris provenant du salon, ainsi qu'une personne crié endoloris, Harry et Ron se regardèrent dans les yeux puis baguette levée ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris et là ils virent Draco Malefoy entrain de lancer des endoloris sur son fils.

-Tu épouseras la fille Nott.

-Jamais, c'est Rose que j'aime et ce le sera toujours.

-Endoloris.

-STOP.

-Oh Weasley et Potter chez moi, désoler mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous recevoir, je dois éduqué mon fils.

-Drôle d'éducation.

A l'aide de sa baguette Harry envoya valser Draco contre le mur laissant le temps à Ron de s'occuper du fils Malefoy, il l'aida à se relevé.

-Appui toi sur moi.

-Merci Monsieur Weasley.

Et c'est au moment où il a pris appuis sur Ron que ce dernier perdit connaissance.

-Oh non tu ne vas pas me lâcher, Rose me tuerai sinon, Harry faut y aller dépêche-toi.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

_A l'aide de sa baguette Harry envoya valser Draco contre le mur laissant le temps à Ron de s'occuper du fils Malefoy, il l'aida à se relevé._

_-Appui toi sur moi._

_-Merci Monsieur Weasley._

_Et c'est au moment où il a pris appuis sur Ron que ce dernier perdit connaissance._

_-Oh non tu ne vas pas me lâcher, Rose me tuerai sinon, Harry faut y aller dépêche-toi._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent a St Mangouste, un médicomage se dirigea directement vers eux en voyant le pauvre jeune homme à la chevelure blonde que c'est deux derniers étaient obliger de soutenir pour éviter qu'il s'effondre.

-Comment est ce arrivé ?

-Il a subi de nombreux doloris de la part de son père, il faut que vous le soigner.

-On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour cela je vous en fais la promesse, maintenant il faut que vous attendiez ici le temps de nous laisser faire notre travail.

-On vous attend.

-Il faut prévenir Rose et Albus.

-Je vais le faire Ron ne….

-Non Harry c'est a moi de le dire à ma fille, sa va aller tu verras.

Ron transplana chez lui et il pu constater sa fille en pleure dans les bras de sa femme, en attendant des nouvelles de son petit ami, puis sa fille remarqua enfin la présence de son père dans le salon alors elle se libéra des bras de sa mère pour se diriger vers son père qui avait une expression grave sur le visage.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? Il est vivant ? Il va bien ?

-Calme toi Rose d'accord, et oui oncle Harry et moi l'avons retrouvé, il est à ST Mangouste pour le moment les medicomages prennent soins de lui d'accord, tu verras tout se passeras bien.

Ron transplana avec Rose en direction de ST Mangouste dans le but de prendre des nouvelles du petit ami de cette dernière cette à dire Scorpius Malefoy, d'ailleurs quand ils arrivèrent et ils purent constater qu'Albus et son père Harry étaient eux aussi arrivés et attendaient des nouvelles, en espérant qu'elles soient bonnes et que Scorpius s'en sortirait. Puis finalement un médicomage arriva enfin vers le petit groupe un air grave sur le visage.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va s'en sortir mais pour ce qui est des dommages nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille il a reçu de nombreux doloris.

-Oh mon dieu, et est ce qu'on peut le voir, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui chambre 201, un auror est devant sa porte dans le cas où son père reviendrait.

-Merci.

Rose et Albus furent les premiers a arriver dans la chambre de Scorpius, quand Rose ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son petit ami, elle s'assit à sa gauche et lui prit sa main tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Papa, promets moi que tu vas retrouver son père et le faire payer.

-Je te promets que je vais le retrouver Albus mais toi et Rose rester là, auprès de lui, il aura besoin de votre aide et moi et oncle Ron on fera tout pour le retrouver, n'est ce pas Ron.

-Oui je te le promets Albus, Rose sa ira tu verras, oncle Harry et moi devont y aller mais au moindre problème un auror est juste derrière la porte.

-D'accord, merci papa.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Harry et Ron sortirent donc de la chambre de Scorpius, laissant les deux jeunes gens auprès de leur ami pour l'un et petit ami pour l'autre.

Le lendemain, Scorpius se réveilla enfin, les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent en premier sur une Rose endormie, la tête de cette dernière entre ces mains posé sur le bout de son lit, Scorpius bougea sa main pour la poser sur le dessus de la tête de sa petite amie, ce qui réveilla aussitôt celle-ci.

-Oh mon dieu ce Scorpius tu es réveillé, est ce que sa va ?

-J'ai mal partout mais a part sa va.

-Scorp t'es réveillé.

-Et oui.

-Tu nous as fait une de c'est peur mon pote, refait plus jamais ça.

-Il a raison sinon je crois que je vais finir par faire une attaque.

-Vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas l'attention de bouger pendant un bon moment.

-Mais sinon tu te sens comment ?

-J'ai mal partout et je suis à la rue.

-Non tu ne l'es pas Scorpius.

-Monsieur Potter.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry et Ginny et moi en avons beaucoup parler tu peux rester avec nous autant de temps dont tu as besoin, et je pari qu'Albus sera ravi que tu restes et ne t'en fait pas pour ton père, on la trouvé cette nuit, il est a Askaban pour un bon moment maintenant.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Mais je n'étais pas seul le père de Rose m'a beaucoup aider.

Une semaine plus tard Scorpius eu enfin l'autorisation de sortir et de rentrer chez lui enfin plutôt chez les Potter au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier même s'il savait que son père s'était fait arrêter il ne se voyait vraiment pas revenir au manoir, trop de mauvais souvenir maintenant il fallait qu'il se tourne vers le futur et le sien c'était avec Rose sa Rose.

Le midi est repas était prévu en l'honneur de Scorpius pour son retour à son nouveau chez lui, d'ailleurs plusieurs personnes étaient présentes bien evidemment la famille Potter au grand complet ainsi que la famille Weasley-Granger. A la fin du repas Ronald demanda à Scorpius de le suivre dans le jardin parce qu'il avait besoin de lui parler.

-Vous vouliez me parler Mr Weasley.

-Oui, la première fois que Rose m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble, cela ne m'a pas plus je me disais que ma fille pourrait trouver mieux et qu'un Malefoy n'était pas digne d'elle, je pensais que tout les Malefoy étaient pareil et que ma petite Rosie allait souffrir mais je me suis trompé tu n'ai pas comme eux, je l'ai vu au cours de cette semaine, je suis désolé.

- Merci, vous savez sa compte beaucoup pour Rose d'avoir votre bénédiction et pour moi aussi.

-Compris Monsieur.

Ils se sérèrent la main et retournèrent dans le salon rejoindre les autres.

Le lendemain les deux familles plus Scorpius se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9/3 en direction de Poudlard, leur seconde maison. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle Scorpius et Rose main dans la main quand ils furent arrêté par la fille Nott.

-Scorpius, est ce que je pourrais te parler en privée s'il te plait.

-Très bien, attend moi la, je reviens tout de suite Rose.

-Merci, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait.

- Comment ça ? A propos de quoi ?

- Cette arrangement qu'avait passé nos parents à notre naissance, j'aime quelqun d'autre moi aussi mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire à mon père et grâce à toi je vais pouvoir je ne serais jamais comment te remercier.

- Un merci suffira, je dois y aller Rose m'attends.

- Oh oui, merci Scorpius.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait.

- Me remercier, elle non plus ne voulait pas de se mariage arrangé, elle aime quelqun d'autre.

-Ah, bon on va manger j'ai faim.

- Tu es vraiment comme ton père et le pire c'est que tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux, tu grossiras jamais.

-Sois pas jaloux, bon y va.

A suivre...

Désoler du retard


End file.
